Second Generation Summer Collection: Christina
by twilightobsessed14
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Christina is looking forward to kicking back and relaxing at her summer house and day camp. However, when she arrives she finds that her group is being run by a counselor who is determined to make her summer the worst one yet. But with a little alpha skill Christina may just be able to put this wannabe alpha right in her place.
1. Chapter 1

_West Arch Day Camp_

_Thursday, June 28_

_9:05am_

The familiar smell of turf and freshly painted basketball courts filled Christina with the feeling of something she definitely had missed. It was her fifth summer at West Arch Day Camp and she loved it. Though it was a long drive from Westchester to Long Island it was definitely worth it.

This year would be even better since now that she was going into eighth grade they were the oldest campers in the camp and would officially be the alphas over the other LBR grades.

One thing she knew for sure that while she did have her SBFFS she was definitely going to miss the Pretty Committee 2 and there was no way she could contact them (well on weekdays at least) since WADC had a very strict _No cell phone policy_.

Christina made her way down the long blue painted walkways, passed under the giant arch gate leading to the camp. She turned around and rolled her eyes at the sight of Harold and Hailey close behind.

"Hello! Well if it isn't the Fisher girls and their…butler. Welcome back to West Arch Day Camp!" Rochelle (the woman at the front desk) said.

I'm here to ensure that the girls get to their groups safely and without a problem" Harold said and Christina rolled her eyes.

"Not to worry Christina knows just what to do and I'll walk Hailey to her group myself" Rochelle said.

Christina and Hailey said goodbye to Harold and Christina was beginning to think of how it was more and more embarrassing having him around though usually it made her feel cool and important to have a butler but now, not so much.

The group that she was in was G8-1 which stood for girls' 8th grade group 1. She knew for the most part who was in her group but there were bound to be some new girls as there were every year. And every year Christina had to put up with their annoying neediness and thinking that they knew everything.

She spotted the sign that read 'G8-1 meets here' which was being held by a girl who looked about 17. She had beach blonde hair and an ahbvious times ten fake tan.

"Hi my name is Violet and I'm one of your assistant counselors uh yeah whatever so uh yeah the group is over there" Violet pointed towards the other girls as if they were a bunch of little children she wanted nothing to associate herself with.

'_What a bitch_' Christina thought as she walked over to where the other girls in her group were.

There were about 11 of them though Christina remembered that there had been 15 last year. Most of the girls from last year had come back though including her friends Stacy, Anna, and Dara.

"Christina Fisher, get your ass over here!" Stacy shouted.

One thing about her camp friends was that they could be apart for one year and it was as if none of them had ever left.

"Hey girl!" Christina said pulling her friend in for a 'long time no see' hug.

"So how was your school year?" Anna asked.

"Ugh don't even ask" Christina said.

"Come awn seriously? You must have it made up in Westchester I mean yeah it's nice here but Westchester is like Beverly Hills New York" Dara said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Stacy said.

"I mean yeah the school year was AHmazing but just way too much drama."

"Yeah it must be because of your friends I've heard that Westchester girls are a lot more complex" Anna said.

Christina rolled her eyes; it wasn't a secret that her SBFFS were jealous of her school friends and were always trying to convince her that they were so much better than them.

"So is our assistant a bitch or what?" Christina asked changing the subject.

"Ehmagawd yes! She treats us as if we're pesky little children it's like if you don't like kids don't work at a camp simple as that!" Dara said.

"What can I tell you," Stacy said.

"Did you see what Hanna Nessy was wearing this morning?" Anna asked.

"Ugh seriously it looks like her outfit was picked out by a bunch of elves and due to the fact that our camp shirts are sky blue you do not wear neon orange shorts with that!" Christina said.

"And the socks coming up to like her thighs it's like 800 degrees outside and sweetie this isn't the 1980s" Dara said.

At that moment a girl names Vicki came up to them. It was Vicki's second summer and the previous year she had followed Christina, Stacy, Anna, and Dara basically the whole summer.

"Hey girlies!" Vicki said cheerfully.

"Hey _Vicki_" Stacy sneered.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Christina asked.

"Just thought I'd hang out with you guys since it's been like FOREVS since I saw you last so how've you been C-Fish" Vicki said pulling Christina into a hug.

Stacy, Anna, and Dara tried hard not to laugh while Christina tried not to either barf or punch Vicki in the face.

"Don't ever call me C-Fish again unless your scuba diving and want to call out to one of your friends that you see a fish" Christina said.

"Oh yeah that's good advice!" Vicki said.

Anna coughed and Christina shot her a dirty look so she straightened up and stood behind Christina like Stacy and Dara. Christina didn't think she'd felt this much annoyance at everyone since she was in 5th grade when Trisha Neilson kept screaming about something and Kat was flirting with her crush.

Had her camp friends always been this stupid or did they change? Maybe she was just too preoccupied in herself to even realize the stupidity of the people around her. She already knew that no one would ever be like her but seriously could they make it a little less obvious?

As she rolled her eyes and started to turn around she stumbled and nearly tripped over something behind her but quickly regained her balance.

"Ugh could you _be _any _less_ careful" a harsh voice came from behind her.

"Excuhuse you who do you think you are?" Christina shot back.

A young woman with piercing dark brown eyes, brown hair, and a deep tan (though as opposed to Violet it looked like it was real) turned around. "Please tell me you're not in my group? G8-1?"

"Actually I am and you should feel honored" Christina said.

"Ugh! That's the last thing I feel right now" the woman said.

"You don't even know me" Christina said.

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself isn't that rude though I assume it's not as rude as tripping over someone right?" the woman asked.

Christina made a face at her and the woman smirked.

"I'm Mavis and this is my second summer here at West Arch Day Camp. As you can tell I have better things to do then to babysit you losers all day but this is the only way to pay for my…needs" Mavis started doing a rather provocative dance and Christina backed away slowly. "You got a name shrimp?"

"Yeah David I do have a name and its Christina and where I come from I only speak alpha so I can't understand a damn word you're saying."

"Christina? That's a loser's name."

"So is David as a matter of fact I'm pretty sure David is a boys' name," Christina said.

"I am not about to play this game with you missy," Mavis said.

"Fine by me. We don't have to play any games," Christina said.

"You realize I can go report you to Richard and get you kicked out of this camp," Mavis said.

"Then I'd sue you and you'd get fired," Christina said.

"OK whatever you say," Mavis said.

"I know some very powerful people who would not be very happy to hear a wannabe bitch tried to mess with me," Christina said.

Mavis clicked her tongue, "I know you, you're one of those little girls who thinks they've got it all figured out but truth is honey bunches ya don't so just bury your head in the sand and wait a couple of years and then you'll be cool…like me."

Christina huffed and turned around. Now she was absolutely positive she met the full on definition of a bitch. She walked over to where her friends were now standing and she was now positive that they had heard every word of the exchange between her and Mavis.

They looked at her as if she were some sort of stranger who they didn't recognize, as if she was the face of evil lurking about like the presence of a cold wind on a dark spooky night.

"Do you believe that bitch?" Christina asked them.

"She's pretty" Dara said.

"_So_ just because she's pretty doesn't make her any much better of a person," Christina slightly snapped.

"Did she really just yell at you because you tripped?" Anna asked.

"Ugh she's one of those people who thinks that she's sooo cool just because she's older than us like I could go get my friend's brother who's probably older than her and she'll see how cool she I,s" Christina said.

"Yeah but she seemed nice because she's my bus driver," Stacy said.

"Seriously, you have to see _that_ first thing in the morning? My condolences," Christina said.

"Just give her a chance maybe she was just playing with you," Dara said.

"Yeah OK" Christina said now she was really wondering how stupid her camp friends were. If this was the PC: 2 they would already be pissed off and saying how rude Mavis was.

"Alright listen up you ladies we're going to dance now and then line up. But if you really don't want to hear the morning speeches we could just skip it!" Mavis shouted.

"See Christina I told you she was cool," Dara said.

Christina just rolled her eyes. She was done wondering now because she officially had her answer to not only one but to two questions swarming her mind.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD (in order to update I'd appreciate at least 2 -3 reviews) **


	2. Chapter 2

_The Fisher's Summer Home_

_Fire Island, NY _

_Saturday, June 30_

_5:45pm_

Christina took a deep breath as she stood on the back patio beside her pool that overlooked the ocean, the smell of salt water was overpowering and she was glad to have a distraction to prevent her from thinking about what had been bothering her for the past 3 days.

Was this some sort of message from Gawd? To make her tougher when it came to dealing with LBRs at school? Was it supposed to show her how there were going to be people even worse than Trisha Neilson in the universe? Christina tried to wonder what possible reason there was for her to get Mavis the devil bitch from hell as her camp counselor.

Why couldn't it be Hailey? I mean come awn maybe if Hailey learned what a real LBR she was she'd leave her alone. At least that was Christina's logic but nonetheless deep down she knew that maybe she was the one in the wrong at the present moment.

_Great_ now that she had thought about her troubles the power of distractions were soon gone.

"Christina! Hailey! Cam!" Claire called. "Dinner!"

The last thing she wanted to do now was sit at the table with her family, and discuss her first week of camp. Of course the acting classes she took when she was seven were bound to pay off now as she wasn't too sure that without proper experience she could fake her way through a whole meal.

She could hear the sound of her sister's footsteps scurrying from the front yard, where she had been ladybug searching to the kitchen and she could make out the sound of Claire putting plates on the table.

When did her ears become so sensitive? Lately everything else was actually starting to matter to her even the little things in life and she was beginning to wonder whether or not she was truly turning into an LBR.

After deciding that certain things weren't worth worrying over Christina went to the screen door and into the kitchen where Hailey, Cam, and Claire were already sitting down.

"There you are, Chrissy I was wondering where you were," Claire said.

"I was outside the entire time," Christina said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, I thought maybe you'd gone inside since you've been outside practically all day," Claire said.

"Well _some _of us would rather have a little color than being pale as a codfish."

Claire did a double take at her older daughter's tone, "alrighty then." And with that she silently got a plate and put some salmon and string beans on Christina's plate before setting it down and Christina silently started eating.

"So, I feel like I've barely gotten the chance to talk to you girls about camp. How is it so far?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I heard that they're shutting it down soon," Cam said.

"WHAT!" Hailey got up and looked as if she were about to cry.

"He's only kidding moron," Christina said and both Cam and Claire looked at her.

"Someone's in a mood today," Claire whistled.

"I'm just missing the girls that's all," Christina said.

Claire gave her a look which meant she didn't really believe what Christina had just said but would go along with it for the time being.

"I love my counselor she's sooo nice! And she says I'm the cutest little angel she's ever met in her life," Hailey said.

"She must be on drugs," Christina muttered.

"Why would she be on drugs?" Hailey asked.

"Christina said maybe she's on dogs not drugs," Claire said and she shot Christina a 'not in front of your sister' look.

Christina could only roll her eyes once again when would her mom learn that Hailey would eventually need to be exposed to the real world even if she was only 8.

"How are the girls in your group?" Claire asked.

"They're nice and I'm kind of like Christina where they all love me and all want to be my friend," Hailey said.

"Damn they must really have mental issues," Christina muttered under her breath. "How's your schedule?"

"Good we had dance twice!" Hailey said.

"Ugh we have stupid field like every day I mean yeah if we were _B_8-1 then I would be like 'yeah sports'" Christina said in a manly voice. "But it's like seriously we're 8th grade girls we do nawt want to roll around in the dirt like a bunch of LBRs all day," Christina said.

"Christina, what did I say about calling people LBRs," Claire warned.

"Not to judge them before I even meet them but seriously any person who likes that stuff is an LBR in my mind," Christina said.

"So you're saying that Tori and Aunt Kristen are LBRs?" Cam asked.

"No not them," Christina said realizing that she was trapped.

"How is your summer going so far?" Claire asked.

"Fantastic!" Christina lied. "Ehmagawd I have _the_ best group ever they all are so dumb they just worship the ground I walk on."

"You're right they are dumb," Hailey said.

"Stop trying to be so cool because ahbviously it's not working!" Christina said.

"Girls, stop fighting now," Cam said.

"How are your counselors? Are they the kind that actually work or those who think that because you're older they don't have to do anything?" Claire asked.

Christina bit her lip before slightly smirking, she couldn't help it because the next words to come out of her mouth were definitely the farthest thing from the truth. "Ehmagawd yeah I have these two girls named Violet and Mavis and they're AHmazing a bit LBRish but I'll fix them up."

"I don't want to hear that you've been pulling smart-alek stuff though," Cam chuckled.

"Ehmagawd dad that was in like 5th grade when I had that dumb airhead as my counselor," Christina said.

"She was just trying to do her job Christina, besides I know how you can be a bit…aggressive at times," Claire said.

"Wow mom just wow I thought you're supposed to be on my side," Christina said.

"No one said anything about taking sides I was just pointing something out," Claire said.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Whatevs."

The Fishers continued to eat dinner and when they were done Claire and Cam cleared the table while Christina and Hailey went off to do their own thing.

Christina decided to go for a walk along the beach and maybe go into town. Part of her was feeling a sense of emptiness without the PC: 2.

It wasn't like she really had any friends on Fire Island anyway. Most of the kids were a lot older than her and the kids who were her age were mostly LBR girls or weird boys. Christina wondered if her whole life she would encounter crap like this.

The sun was setting and over the beach with the clouds slightly over it the sky looked slightly purple. Like purple smoke burning in the distance and the clouds looked like strawberry ice cream that hovered in the sky.

She wondered whether or not she would ever be able to look at a sunset and truly see the beauty in it all. She was surprised she didn't totally hate it now but she refused to let Mavis change her personality.

Seriously though who did they think they were to treat her like that? She was wayyy better than them and at least she knew how to apply a fake tan (well that was more towards Violet but still.)

Meanwhile Claire was downstairs cleaning the table with her husband and she began to think back to how they met. How hopeless she felt life had been back in the seventh grade and how much things had changed.

In a way she found it quite funny how at that age you rarely think to look to the future and how you think you're stuck in youth forever.

"Alone at last," Cam whispered in his wife's ear.

Claire smirked and turned around to give him a quick kiss. "I can't believe how big the girls are getting. I still turn around at Hailey and expect to see a three year old."

"I know somehow I wish that we could turn back time to have them young and actually liking us for one day," Cam laughed.

"Is it just me or did something seem off with Christina tonight? I mean yes she can be aggressive and sarcastic but something just didn't seem right."

Cam considered this, "I mean she seemed a bit annoyed but I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe it's just you girls get that when you're going through things."

Claire slightly laughed while shaking her head. She knew her husband was trying to sound like he knew what went on in the inner female brain but truth was he didn't know half of it. Most of the time boys didn't. It was usually like that. "I think I should talk to her later."

"Good idea. You know sometimes I feel as if I hardly know her anymore is that supposed to happen?"

"Partly like you said it's just how girls get when we go through things," Claire winked and turned back to doing the dishes.

Outside Christina thought about everything that went on and in her brain she made up a list of 100 ways she was better than Mavis. Though she couldn't think that behind every bitch there's a story…so what was her counselor's?

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! (In order to update I'd appreciate at least 2-4)**


	3. Chapter 3

_West Arch Day Camp_

_Monday, July 2_

_9:10am_

The smell of leather interior was instantly replaced with the smell of burning gasoline which leaked from the truck that was stopped in front of where Harold had parked his car to let Christina and Hailey out and into camp.

"Christina, you have that field trip today don't you?" Harold asked.

Christina grunted was she supposed to tell him everything? "Yeah but mom is picking me up since it's a late night trip."

"Have fun," Harold said as he waved goodbye to the two girls and drove away.

Hailey looked up at her big sister, "where are you going?"

"Some waterpark in the middle of nowhere," Christina replied.

"I wish I could go on trips," Hailey said.

"Well you can't because you're a G3 only the 6s, 7s, and 8s go on trips," Christina said.

"Oh well whatever I have cooking today so I'm happy about that!" Hailey cheered. At least she wasn't cheering about Harry Webster.

After the girls signed in they said goodbye to each other and went to their groups. Usually Christina told Hailey to pretend as if they weren't related to each other but her sister didn't listen and today was no exception.

As she walked along the baseball field towards the bleachers where her group met in the morning she walked to the beat of _The Best Damn Thing_ by Avril Lavigne because in Christina's mind…she was the best damn thing that this camp would ever see and Mavis just needed to learn that.

"Hey Christina," Stacy said after seeing her friend and greeting her with a hug.

"Hey, do you know where Dara and Anna are?" Christina asked.

"They're coming omigawsh are you like super psyched for this trip I know I am because I cannawt wait to wear my new bathing suit," Stacy said.

"Cool so have you ever been to this place?" Christina asked.

"Splish Splash? Only a million times! For the past couple of years they did it in August so you missed it but for some reason it's in July this year," Stacy said.

"Oh…OK," Christina said.

"Christina, please tell me that you're just going to leave on your shirt the entire time because I'm pretty sure no one wants to see your fat spilling over your bathing suit," said a voice from behind her.

Christina rolled her eyes knowing it was Mavis just trying to be a bitch. "Bitch please at least I don't look like a burned French fry."

Stacy and some of the other girls laughed at Christina's comeback and turned anxiously to see what Mavis had to say. No matter what if it was drama the girls in G8-1 were all up for watching but Mavis just snorted and walked away.

"She can't take an insult?" Etta, a girl in her group asked.

"I guess not," Christina mocked but couldn't help slightly cracking up.

From a few feet away however, Christina could feel Mavis' stare; her purplish colored eyes piercing. Just like that Christina knew that Mavis was definitely not going down without a fight. But like the other girls in her group Christina had a tolerance for drama.

Some of the other girls from the group arrived and at 9:45 everyone headed to the bus yard where all the groups going on the trip met.

"Alright I need all head counselors to count up their campers and report back to me with the numbers of the campers and the staff" Gerry (one of the supervisors) said.

Mavis made a big show of going up in front of the group and giggling and screaming before counting, "alright we have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and yep that's it 14."

"Excuhuse you I know that I'm clearly too hot for your eyes to handle but I'm number 15," Christina said.

"She's just delusional," Mavis snorted before turning back to Gerry who just nodded awkwardly.

"Alright well I want G8-1 and B8-1 to follow John, who will be your bus driver, to bus number one," Gerry said.

Christina, along with the girls in her group plus Mavis and Violet gathered up their stuff and got onto the bus.

"Christina, can I sit with you?" Stacy asked.

"I was going to ask her!" Anna pouted.

"Pull- ease we all know that she'd rather sit with me," Dara said.

"Girls, I will be assigning seats thank you very much," Mavis said.

"What about the boys?" one of the boys in B8-1 asked.

"If things get out of hand Mavis may move your seats around," Casey, the boys' counselor said.

"Thank you, now Christina I want you to sit next to Richard all the way back there," Mavis had a slight smirk on her face and Christina followed her gaze to a boy with tan skin, black hair that from all the way in the front of the bus she could see the grease like a McDonald's 'hamburger.'

"I think I would prefer to sit up front you see Mavis, I tend to get bus sickness," Christina said.

"I really don't care what you want Fishy," Mavis said and she pointed her finger towards the back while all Christina could do was huff.

She walked towards the back of the bus trying to ignore the pitiful stares the other campers were giving her most notably her friends. They looked at her with big wide eyes as if she were some LBR who had no friends and couldn't find a seat on the bus.

Just because Richard was one why did she have to suffer? Why was everyone out to get her at this stupid camp.

"Hey…babeh," Richard said as Christina sat down beside him and he attempted to wink and click his tongue.

Christina looked back at him obviously creeped out, "please _don't _do that."

"I'm turning you on right?" Richard asked.

"Richard, the only thing your turning right now is the impatience button in my head and right now it's almost full," Christina snapped.

"Please uh call me Dick that's my slick name," Dick said.

"Who told you that?"

"The guys you know the gang."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Christina asked.

"Ya know the boys in my group. Damn you girls are dumber than I thought," Dick said.

"Just shut up nobody here is interested," Christina said.

"I know what you're doing babe you're trying to make it look like you're not interested in me but really you are! Don't worry babe I'm not trying to intimidate you," Dick said.

"UGH!" Christina snapped again and she put her headphones in her ears, got out her IPod touch, turned up the volume, and prayed the bus ride would go by fast.

…

At around 11:00 the bus pulled into the Splish Splash parking lot and Christina literally almost jumped out of her seat when the bus stopped. She only prayed that she wouldn't have to sit next to this kid on the bus ride home and if she did she was probably going to end up calling Harold to pick her up because there was no way in hell she was going to suffer again.

"Alright listen up! We're going to go on some rides and then at 1:30 I want everyone to meet back at the information desk so we can give out lunch votures and again at 5:30 we will do the same for dinner…understand?" Gerry said as he stepped onto the bus.

"Yes sir" the kids echoed and Christina didn't even bother saying anything she just wanted to get of the damn bus.

"Alright G8-1 OVER HERE RIGHT NOW GIRLS!" Mavis's shouting could be heard above all the chatter and honking horns in the parking lot. "OK what we're going to do is go towards the back of the park and then make our way towards the front. By the time lunch rolls around we should be by the lazy river and will go on that after. Got it?"

"Got it" G8-1 replied.

"OK good now girls remember that you must have your camp shirts along with your bathing suits for the whole day OK?" Mavis said.

"Can we just go already?" Maddie (another girl in Christina's group) asked.

"I was just going to say that…let's go now!"

"First we're going to Dinosaur falls now whoever doesn't want to go on I will stay with and those who want to go on will go with Mavis," Violet said.

"Christina, we are so going on this together," Vicki said coming up behind her.

"Vicki, are you a newly bought piece of clothing?" Christina asked.

"No but I totes need new clothes because ya know the style is changing," Vicki said.

Christina rolled her eyes, "a simple no would do because you seriously need to stop tagging along K?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah do I hear meanness Miss Fisher?" Mavis asked.

Christina snorted, "ugh no."

"I believe I did so therefore you are not going on with anyone and Vicki will go on with Dara who I believe you were planning to go on with."

"Look Mavis, I know that you're trying to be a problem solver but we're big girls we can handle ourselves."

"I believe that this discussion is done Crustina oops I'm sorry CHRISTOPHER!"

"Um Mavis are you poor?" Christina asked.

"No manners either. FYI missy I'm very _rich_ actually like your new boyfriend on the bus."

Vicki's eyes lit up, "Chrissy you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me!"

Christina ignored her, "how are you rich Mavis? Because you aren't making _any_ cents."

Mavis slightly chuckled, "cute…no go get a single rider sled and meet the group at the bottom. Have fun sweetie."

There wasn't really much she could do but walk away from Mavis with the feeling of pride which is exactly what she did. Besides who wanted to go on water rides with a partner anyway?

…

"Omigawsh that ride totally sucked ass!" Christina heard Dara say as she walked over to her.

"Yeah especially because you had to go on with ya know…Vicki," Stacy said.

"Ugh don't remind me. Btw Christina I lurve your bikini," Dara said.

"Thanks," Christina said with a smirk it wasn't a secret that she definitely had the best bathing suit compared to her friends cheap chain store ones.

"GIRLS! Stop talking and line up by me," Violet shouted at Dara, Stacy, Anna, and Christina.

"Where's Mavis?" a girl named Jenna asked.

"Still getting off the ride," Violet answered.

"Check again Vi-Vi," Mavis said with a smirk but once she saw Christina her smile faded.

Christina couldn't help but have the same reaction on her face as she stared in horror as she saw the very same PILYQ Barcelona Pacific Blue bikini that she was wearing. Was it possible that Mavis wasn't as loser-like as Christina had thought or was Christina more loser than she could've guessed.

"Are you and Mavis wearing the same swimsuit?" Anna asked.

Christina could only nod in horror, "uh huh."

The group continued around the park and went on Mammoth River, Dr. Von Dark's Tunnel of Terror, Hollywood Stunt Rider and Bootleger's Run before going to the boardwalk for lunch. Christina was definitely happy she could sit with her friends in peace and not have to worry about Mavis for the time being.

After lunch the group went to Max Trax, Dragon's Den, Alien Invasion, and cliff diver before going to dinner since the line for cliff diver was about an hour and a half long plus alien invasion was about 40 minutes. After dinner the group went on Lazy River and by that time it was almost 7:00 and Mavis led everyone to the souvenir shack.

"Oh, Christopher I need to ask you something?" Mavis asked.

"What?" Christina huffed.

"I need you to just run back to the wave pool since I left my sunglasses there."

"But that's all the way at the other end of the park!"

"I know but you're the camper and I'm the counselor and you have to do what I say or else I'll just tell Gerry that you did something real, real bad and you'll get kicked out of camp."

Christina almost would rather have Mavis do that then spend one more day in her presence to be honest she would do anything just to trade counselors. She knew going to the other group wasn't an option since the girls were basically all LBRs.

For the first time in her life however, she thought of her parents and how they had paid money for her to go to WADC and how if she got kicked out they'd be very disappointed plus she'd probably get punished and have to do something to pay them back for her summer.

She remembered a story that Aunt Massie had told when something like that happened to her the year she was going into eighth grade. It was a learning experience but definitely something she would take back if she had the chance.

Christina realized after being deep in her thoughts that she had reached the 'beach part' of the wave pool and after being let in she looked for Mavis' sunglasses.

After scouting the 'beach' for about 5 minutes Christina realized that Mavis had not even brought sunglasses and that she was just playing a trick on her so angrily Christina just walked back to the souvenir shack eager to go home and watch _Crazy in Love _a TV show that had just premiered last month and Christina was hooked.

When she arrived at the souvenir shack she saw no sign of G8-1. "Where the hell is my group!?" Christina said and suddenly realized she must really be going crazy if she was talking to herself.

Suddenly she could make out the sight of a yellow school bus that had the emblem of West Arch Day Camp emblazed on the side. However, that bus was driving away and was headed straight for the exit that lead to the highway that lead back to camp.

"I hate my life," Christina muttered.

**PLEASE REVIEW X! (In order to update I'd appreciate at least 2-4)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Splish Splash Waterpark_

_Monday, July 2_

_6:30pm_

If she wasn't in the middle of a crowded waterpark Christina might have screamed. Of course if she did that it would make her look like a pathetic LBR with the attitude of a two year old.

She was glad that she didn't listen to Mavis and purchased a locker to keep her stuff in or else everything would be on the bus and she would have to go to the office or something and have them call Harold for her.

Suddenly Christina remembered that Harold didn't work past 4:30 and that meant that she would be forced to call her mom and usually when bad situations and Claire mixed, drama was bound to go down.

After digging her locker key out of her waterproof money holder that hung like a necklace around her neck, Christina went to her locker and retrieved her stuff and with hands that tried not to tremble she dialed her mom's number.

Claire answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Hi Christina, how was the trip?" Claire asked.

"Uh, great" Christina tried to sound positive yet somehow her mother always knew how she felt even based on the sound of her voice.

"What happened?" Claire asked in a knowing voice.

"Can I just explain on the car ride home?" Christina asked

"Sure, when do you think you guys will be back? Dad and I took Hailey to Long Beach after camp and we were going to pick you up and then go home," Claire said.

"Well me getting back is entirely up to you?" Christina said.

"What happened?" Claire asked again.

"Long story short the bus sorta left me behind and you need to come pick me up," Christina said.

There was a long pause and Christina wondered whether her mom was going to start treating her like an LBR or start yelling at her. What if she had to like call a cab or something? Or worse? What if her mom called Harold and he had to pick her up? She would get lectured about being responsible and staying with the group for a solid hour and a half and she definitely could _nawt_ handle that.

"Yes I'll be right there. It may take up to an hour and a half though depending on traffic," Claire said.

"Whatevs," Christina said and hung up.

Anger took hold of her brain…anger, frustration, and humiliation. Who did Mavis think she was? What had Christina ever done to her (besides be more amazing) but still.

She was frustrated in herself for being so small and powerless in Mavis' presence. Just because she was younger and maybe could be a bitch sometimes people would always take Mavis' side and Christina was so sick of that.

But mostly she was humiliated. Everyone in her group would probably know that she was forgotten at the park and Mavis and Violet would laugh and do nothing, her friends would think she was an LBR, and lastly her mother was probably disappointed.

For Gawd's sakes Christina was thirteen years old! She shouldn't have to call her mom to pick her up because she was left at a waterpark that was like for three year olds.

However, when Christina Fisher was angry and especially if you were the one she was angry at…you better watch out.

See, in most people anger is an intense emotion but after time it dies down though depending on your relation to the person you're angry at they can either just stay angry at you and demand revenge or they can forgive and forget while everything returns to normal.

Christina was definitely the type to stay angry and plot revenge. She concluded that this whole summer thing with Mavis was a test of her 'alphaness' and she was determined to pass with flying colors though she already believed in herself one hundred percent.

"Excuse me miss? How old are you?" a lifeguard asked walking by. He looked maybe 23 or so and definitely was one of those boys who tanned wayyy too much.

"I'm sorry but is that really any of your business?" Christina asked.

"I believe it is yes, most people under 18 should have a parent or guardian with them. Are you lost little girl?" the lifeguard asked.

"Do I look like I'm five to you?" Christina asked.

"Miss, there is no need to be rude I'm just simply looking out for you," the lifeguard said.

"Well _don't,"_ Christina said as she huffed away. She hoped that it wouldn't take her mom 900 hours to get there. What if she wasn't there by closing time? Would she have to have someone wait here with her like a five year old?

Time ticked by and the sun was beginning to set, pretty soon the announcement that Splish Splash would be closing soon came over the loudspeaker and Christina tried to keep her cool while deep inside she was panicking.

When people began to start filing out of the exits it was 7:30 and Christina hadn't gotten a call from Claire saying they had arrived in the parking lot nor did she see any side of a white escalade pulling into the parking lot.

Christina decided that she would rather start walking out of the waterpark then have to face another lifeguard so she gathered up her stuff and walked out of the front gate towards the exit. She decided she would walk up to the exit on the highway and stand near one of the trees so no one would see what a loser she was at the moment.

It seemed as if she were standing in the shadows forever and it felt wrong. Christina wasn't used to being hidden. She was used to being out in the open and the one everyone admired but now standing here hiding from all the passing cars made her feel like that awkward one on the first day of school and suddenly images of the first day of eighth grade flooded her brain. What if it was the same thing.

Suddenly she stopped herself…this was exactly what Mavis wanted…for her to worry and be humiliated and feel in despair. Christina knew that the only reason everyone was treating her like shit today was because they were jealous and she was better than them…duh!

White headlights shone in her face and Christina could make out the shape of a white escalade. She waved her hands and the car stopped in front of her. She saw the window roll down and her mother waving her hand indicating she could get in.

There was an eerie silence in the car that made Christina wish that she was in a taxi cab instead of here. Even Hailey wasn't rubbing everything in her face about what just happened. She just stared at her sister in silence.

Christina felt as if she had no power and could feel the pity of everyone…she hated it.

The car ride was probably the most awkward thing Christina ever endured in her life. More than anything she just prayed that she would see the tree come up which she called 'the checkpoint' it was how she always knew that on the next turn it would be her house.

But Long Island just seemed to drag on and on and on and it seemed like 40 days by the time they reached the Throg's Neck Bridge only to sit in 20 minutes of traffic. By the time they crossed onto the Hutchinson River Parkway it was 8:45 and by the time they turned onto their street it was 9:15.

As soon as the Fisher family went inside Hailey went upstairs and Cam and Claire tucked her in. Cam went to watch the soccer game that he had missed and Claire called Christina into her room to talk.

"I want to know exactly what happened," Claire said.

"My dumbass LBR of a counselor lost her sunglasses so she asked me to go get them and when I got back the bus was gone. I cannawt believe her she's such an irresponsible and terrible counselor like what the hell is she doing working for WADC for reals," Christina said.

"Aren't they supposed to send someone with you?" Claire asked.

"Mom, newsflash I'm not a three year old they trust us to go places by ourselves," Christina said.

Claire sighed, "Well I must say I am very unimpressed. I pay good money for you to go to this camp and for them to just neglect you and leave you behind is unacceptable."

"Maybe you should just let me handle it I mean I'm thirteen," Christina said.

"Chrissy, I know that you think that you're big and tough now but I think it's best if I handle this," Claire said as she walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Christina asked.

"Just calling the camp to let them know what happened and how I'm a bit disappointed," Claire said casually.

"Mom, you can't just do that! Who do you think you are?"

"Don't worry Christina I won't make you look like an 'LBR'" Claire air-quoted the last three letters.

"You think this is a joke, Claire! Maybe to you it is but to me status is important and I will nawt and I repeat nawt be made to look like a loser who needs her mom to handle everything."

Claire did a double take, "Since when do you call me Claire?"

"Because that's your name," Christina snorted.

"Chrissy, I'm only trying to help," Claire said.

"Uh huh I'm sure," Christina huffed as she turned around and walked up the stairs. Sometimes she wished that she could just explain things calmly without getting all mad. Ahbviously if Claire called the camp then word would get around to Richard (the camp's leader) and he would tell Mavis and give her some sort of lecture or something.

Suddenly Christina smirked, she knew that things were only going to get worse with Mavis but her camp counselor had no idea that if her mother was some pathetic 'cliché conflict resolution Kevin', then Christina would be a 'so sneaky you can't see it coming, Christina.'

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

_West Arch Day Camp_

_Tuesday, July 3_

_11:30am_

The G8-1 girls shuffled into the lockeroom for their first morning swim of the day. The typical routine usually consisted of one of the campers getting the bathing suit laundry bag and bringing it back to the group so everyone could collect their bathing suits.

The group was required to change whether they liked it or not. No choices it was a rule at West Arch and usually about this rule they were pretty strict.

Christina was repelled at the thought of her swimsuit being in the same laundry bag as a bunch of cheap chain store bathing suits but again there was not another choice because if there was she would've taken it dearly.

The rest of the girls went for their bathing suits and Christina waited until every other girl in her group was done getting their belongings. The bag was empty.

Rolling her eyes Christina automatically concluded that some girl in her group had probably taken it since they wanted to look more like her and she couldn't blame them. After all it was no secret that Christina had the best style in the group, probably because she was the only one from Westchester and not Long Island.

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of any of these girls trying to survive in Westchester because they didn't have a damn chance in hell, though if Ellie Webster could do it these girls probably could too.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Christina shouted and the girls of G8-1 all froze in their positions. It was an automatic reaction…everyone feared Christina and wanted her to like them so they simply did as she ordered.

Violet, the assistant camp counselor smirked for a split second as she finished tugging on her monokini, "is there a problem Crusty?"

Christina rolled her eyes, "Yes Violent as a matter of fact there is."

Violet glared at Christina, "cute…now take your problems elsewhere and try not to disturb the group."

Acting as if she had heard nothing Christina turned back to the group who was still standing there motionless, "alright I had my one hundred dollar bathing suit in that stupid bag and it's not in there so I'm led to believe that one of you took it!"

"Oh Chrissy! We'll all help you look for it don't worry," Vicki said coming forward and putting a hand on Christina's shoulder and Christina just jumped back while some of the other girls laughed.

"OK listen, I get it one of you guys probably wanted it but seriously give it back we all know that stealing things is not very nice," Christina said.

"None of us took it, honest!" a girl named Jenna said.

Christina just sighed; somehow she knew that they were telling the truth. Besides, she didn't want to be viewed as the annoying girl who was too desperate and thought she was the counselor.

"What are you going to do if you don't have a bathing suit?" Dara asked coming up to Christina.

"Ugh, Whatevs it's not that big of a deal if I don't change for _one_ swim right?" Christina asked.

"Actually it is a big deal Crusty," a familiar voice could be heard. For most of the girls it was casual just 'oh ok Mavis is just checking it' but for Christina…this was war.

"Puh lease Mavis you never change for swim and it's kind of obvious because all you do is sit around down here and talk to your friends and chase that guy who always runs away from you."

"Crusty I think that's a hardly acceptable way to speak to me since I am the one with the authority and not you."

Christina knew how Mavis was playing, she knew that one of the alpha strategies was to overpower your opponent so Christina, while only an 8th grader was going to try and do the same to Mavis. "You realize that we're the ones paying for the summer, right?"

Mavis snorted, "Obvs I'm not that stupid."

"OK so what if we just decided that we wanted to quit and demand a refund from the camp because of your poor treatment towards us? Wouldn't you lose your job?" Christina asked trying to be innocent.

"That's enough Crusty!" Mavis snapped and Christina smirked knowing she had been successful.

"If you don't have a bathing suit then you can either do one of the following, wear your bra and underwear onto the pool deck which could easily pass as a bikini or…" but Christina cut her off.

"Mavis, I know you think I'm some desperate whore like you but that's really not the case."

"Fine, then maybe I should go get Peggy or Gerry or even Richard and one of them could have a talk with you about being respectful to counselors and being more responsible for your stuff," Mavis huffed as she turned around.

Christina could see something magenta poking out of her bag which Mavis had neglected to completely close the zipper. She recognized it as her bathing suit. "Hey Mavis?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question? What would the camp say if they caught a counselor stealing from an innocent camper? I mean isn't that like against your contract or something?"

"Shut up and stop being a smartass," Mavis said as she jerked her bag over her shoulder even more.

Christina shrugged, "just a question."

"That is it missy! You can take your sorry ass and go right up to the supervisor's office you hear me? Vi-Vi? Would you be so caring and escort crusty there? Thanks," Mavis said smirking.

Christina just shrugged obnoxiously. Somehow she liked the feeling of being bad and being a bit of a 'smartass' as Mavis had said. She hoped that Gerry and Peggy would believe her story instead of Mavis' because if they didn't and her mom found out that she had gotten into trouble, she might blame what had happened the day earlier on Christina as well.

…

The office smelled like shaving cream…not the kind that Christina used the kind that she remembered her dad's father using when she stayed at their house when she was about seven. But Grandpa Fisher was long gone now; he had passed away when Christina was nine.

"Ah hello Violet, what's up?" a middle aged woman with curly red hair, overly bronzed skin and freckles asked.

"Hi mom, I just need to speak to either Gerry or Peggy, are they in?" Violet said.

"I believe Gerry is in but I'm not positive about Peggy," Violet's mother said.

"OK," Violet said "can you ping him?"

"Sure," Violet's mother took out a walkie-talkie. "Gerry, come in Gerry Violet and camper to see you it's urgent," Violet's mother winked at her daughter. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Joy," Christina said.

"Listen up, this is the last time you are rude to me and Mavis in front of the group do you understand? I know you think that you're sooo cool but I'm probably way cooler than you. Do you have any friends at your school up in 'West Chester' I bet you're not even from there," Violet said.

Before Christina could set the record straight and 'go all alpha' on this bitch Gerry appeared from the back.

"Hello Violet and hello…Miss Fisher is it?"

"Yeah it is," Christina said trying to keep her cool.

Gerry chuckled slightly, "I was on the phone with your mother this morning and just discussed you with Mavis and Violet this morning. Apparently there was a mix up at the waterpark yesterday?"

"Yeah sure what a mix up," Christina said.

"So…is everything OK with you two?" Gerry asked.

"I don't know do you want to tell him if everything's OK Chrissy?" Violet said half sweetly and half annoyed.

"_What a fake bitch_" Christina thought to herself. "Honestly I think everything's fine I don't even know why we're here."

"Don't play smart missy. She's here because she's disrespectful and thinks she's too cool for school," Violet said.

"This is all just a set-up by you and Mavis you do this all the time! You even did it yesterday! You try to be all innocent and then you set me up and then act like it's my fault," Christina said.

"Christina, why don't you come into my office and we'll have a little talk OK?" Gerry said in an annoyed tone. "Thanks for bringing her here Mavis" he said in an 'understanding' voice.

Christina was pissed…she knew that the only reason she was getting blamed was because Violet was a mommy's girl and Mavis was a lazy ass bitch.

It partly made sense but sometimes when it makes sense that just angers you even more and in Christina's case that was exactly it.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! (In order to update I'd appreciate at least 2-4)**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while there's been problems with my computer :( I'll try and get back to my regular updating schedule as soon as I can. **


End file.
